Chapter 3 - Of Emotions and Origins
by Mirkwood Huntress
Summary: Kami finds out about who her parents really are and how she came to be in leauge with Tokihimo. Will her friends still want to be with her after they find out?


Ok, before I start this story, I've got to say something really important. Although I made up most of the fan fiction characters in here, you've got to know that my friend Holly made some up. I owe her a BIG thank you because she helped me with the story. It is based on an RPG that we've done. So thanks a lot Holly!  
  
Ok on with Chapter 3!  
  
  
  
Emotions and Origins - Chapter 3  
  
  
  
After about three weeks had gone by, everything went back to normal around the Masaki house (well as normal as things can get). It was breakfast time and everyone except for Kami was downstairs eating. Kami eventually ran down the stairs, walked to her place, grabbed a piece of toast and ran outside to Tokihimo's old space ship.  
  
Sasami: I wonder why she is going outside to that old space ship………  
  
Kami was going out the ship, searching for something that was obviously very important and secret to her.  
  
Kami: Well, I guess it's not here on the computer; I'll check his disks and record books next. I know the information has to be here, he wrote about everything!  
  
She went through filing cabinets, boxes and storage closets until she found a disk labeled "Experiment 997/Conquests". She grabbed a laptop and sprinted back to the house. To her surprise it was already dinnertime.  
  
Kami: Wow, time flies when you're having "fun".  
  
Sasami looked at Kami strangely but didn't ask any questions.  
  
Sasami: Listen Kami, I don't where you were but you're all dusty so go wash up before dinner!  
  
Kami did as Sasami said and put the laptop and disk on her bed then came down for dinner. Everyone talked about usual things, which girl deserves Tenchi, how good the food was, schedules for tomorrow, etc. Although Kami was unusually quiet that evening.  
  
Nariko: Kami, what's wrong? You usually don't shut up…..are you sick?  
  
Kami: No Nariko, I'm just fine. I'm just a little tired that's all.  
  
She stayed quiet the rest of dinner and when it was over she went up to her room and began reading the files on the disk. She was about to read a lot more then she expected to find out. Tokihimo had always written or recorded everything that happened so she figured he might have some information on her and maybe even her parents. She opened the first file she found "Origin".  
  
Disk: My partner Shengei and I have decided on a new project. We are going to attempt to create a new kind of soldier, one that is almost impossible to suspect. It will have awesome powers. We will need both our blood cells and one of Shingei's egg cells to complete this task. Technically speaking this will almost be our daughter, but I refuse to treat it as a normal humanoid. It must be treated as a soldier or emotions and feelings will be in my way. Shengei has begged me to allow her to give it feelings and such but I have forbid it. If she does try anything drastic, I will deal with her. The soldier will be given a name, Kamidahooh.  
  
As Kami read this, she was shocked. She couldn't believe what she had read, she must read on to have proof that this is indeed herself that he is talking about.  
  
Disk: Shengei has gone soft on me. She not only still wants to implant feelings and intelligence but now has decided that she doesn't want this creation of ours to be a tool for war and ruling the universe, she wants to be a mother to it and she expects me to be it's father! I will deal with Shengei accordingly.  
  
I have disposed of my ex-partner and have erased her memory from Kamidahooh mind. She will never know of Shengei or her origin. I have begun to train her to help me conquer other planets. She is a bit of a rebel however and that does indeed present a problem. I have installed a microchip in her that will enable me full control of her body. It has been tested and she won't be able to break my control. She seems to possess great power and doesn't seem to need much more training. I plan to eventually conquer Juri but I must have more planets under my control to do this. We will set out for the planet Takrin tomorrow. It has a strong army and defense but I believe we shall succeed.  
  
Kami finished that section and began reading about all the "great conquests" or massacres as Kami called them. Tokihimo described the "conquests" as trophies rather then mass murders. She finished and stared at the now blank screen. Nariko walked into the room and saw Kami.  
  
Nariko: Uh Kami, you feeling ok?  
  
Kami snapped out of her trance and stuffed her laptop under her pillow.  
  
Kami: Yeah, just a little ……..distracted that's all. Yeah, I was just daydreaming.  
  
Nariko: Yeah whatever, Well I'm going to bed so goodnight!  
  
Kami and Nariko both went to sleep. Nariko slept just fine, Kami however dreamt of what she had read that night. She had very vivid nightmares all night…………She was running through an open field. There were many people walking around the fields and town surrounding it. Then she heard a maniacal laughter and she was transferred to a space ship. The laughter continued as the ship rapidly approached the fields. She was outside again and was attacking everyone in sight. People were screaming and the laughter continued. She woke up in a cold sweat, panting. "It was just a dream," she thought. She then fell back asleep until morning.  
  
The next morning she woke up and went to the ship. This particular morning however, she was only going to get Fireball. She had been keeping him in the ship instead of in the 13th dimension. As she went out Nariko followed her. Kami didn't notice until Fireball, who had acquired the ability to be over 20 feet tall or exactly 13 feet tall, nudged Kami aside with his large nose and sniffed Nariko. Instead of growling or attacking, he licked Nariko and pushed her over next to Kami. Kami ignored Nariko and climbed up on the dragon's head.  
  
Kami: Go on boy, walk…….move…….run…….fly……… DO SOMETHING!!!  
  
Fireball didn't budge and he wasn't going until Nariko came as well. So she climbed reluctantly onto his head behind Kami.  
  
Nariko: So are we just taking him for a walk?  
  
Kami just laughed as Fireball spread his large wings and began running fast.  
  
Kami: No silly, we are flying!  
  
As she said this, he left the ground and climbed only ten feet into the sky. Nariko finally opened her eyes and immediately wanted to close them again. Kami laughed at Nariko for being scared. Nariko became upset and bopped Kami on the head. Just then Kami flipped off of Fireball's head and pretended to almost fall off. She held on to his snout and pretended not to be able to pull herself up.  
  
Kami: Nariko! Help!  
  
Nariko: Oh man! I'm coming Kami!  
  
She climbed down onto Fireball's snout and tried to pull Kami up. It took her a while when Kami finally gave in and began laughing.  
  
Kami: Oh geeze! You are so weak………… and gullible.  
  
Kami pulled herself up on the dragon's nose.  
  
Nariko: I wonder why you were so hard to pull up……after all you never eat anyway!  
  
Kami: At least I'm not chunky!  
  
Nariko blushed a deep red  
  
Nariko: I'm not either! I just have big bones!  
  
Kami burst out laughing.  
  
Kami: Big bones eh? Like a …………COW?  
  
Kami eventually stopped laughing they rode in silence until about noon when Fireball landed, let the girls off and went back to the space ship. Nariko went back inside while Kami went inside the ship to play with Fireball.  
  
Sasami was cleaning the house that day and found the disk and laptop in Kami's room. She figured it was Washu's stuff so she took it down stairs to the scientist.  
  
Sasami: So, is this disk yours Washu?  
  
Washu: No, but I'd like to take a look at it, if that's ok with you Sasami.  
  
Sasami: No problem Washu! Go right ahead!  
  
Washu popped the disk into her computer and began to read all the files. She had no idea what it all was about until the disk mentioned Kami.  
  
Washu: Well, I always knew Kami wasn't exactly normal but this is ridiculous! If he was so interested in making her obey him, why did he give her such a massive supply of power?  
  
She read on and read a little further into the file then Kami had read the pervious night.  
  
She then came to a part where it was describing Kami's abilities.  
  
Disk: She not only has the ability to control the sword I gave her and create energy blasts, but she has acquired the ability to conjure her own shield and at least triple the power of her sword and blasts. The energy seems to come from a crystal the she wears around her neck. It is a fairly good size, a little smaller then her fist, and it has a golden dragon's claw clutching it. Not only does it give her power, but it also is an inter- dimensional key. I'm not sure how she gained this valuable, but every time I've tried to analyze it, it has heated up rapidly and burned my hands. No matter what kind of protective glove I am wearing, it still is able to burn me. As long as I still have control over the girl, the crystal isn't a concern of mine. I have decided not to look at this as a set back; this new power of hers will make conquering the Earth, a remote but a sizeable, well built and largely populated planet, much easier. I will trust the girl with her own plan. She seems to understand the consequences now and won't disobey. I will be prepared to deal with her if she does defy me.  
  
Washu: Well, at least I finally know where that energy came from in our last two battles with him; and the full detail on how she got here in the first place. I'd like to analyze that crystal, but I doubt Kami will let me.  
  
Eventually Kami got tired of playing with Fireball as he gradually learned the no matter how many times he brought back the log, Kami would chuck it across the arena again. He lumbered off to another part of the ship while Kami went back to the computer room. She just had to read more about Tokihimo's "empire". The more she knew, the more she could do to restore all the planets to their original state. She had saved all the information from the disk on to the computer the night before and she couldn't help but open it and read again. She didn't see Nariko come in the room behind her. Kami re-read some the part about the experiment, as well as charts and populations of planets and people. Nariko read it carefully over Kami's shoulder. At last Kami turned around and was shocked to see Nariko there.  
  
Kami: Oh my god! Nariko, what are you doing in here?  
  
Nariko: Well, I was just ummm…………looking around and ummm I came to see you.  
  
Kami: What do you want then?  
  
Nariko: Oh, nothing……I was just checking to see where you were.  
  
Kami: You read the files didn't you?  
  
Nariko: No, of course not! ……………well actually, yeah I did.  
  
Kami: Do me a favor, please don't tell anyone about this.  
  
Kami seemed very upset and embarrassed that Nariko finally knew her past. Nariko hadn't really seen much of the files except for Kami's creation of course. Kami stood up and ran out of the room and sat out by the lake. She sat on a rock and cried. Nariko couldn't figure out why Kami was so embarrassed over her creation. It wasn't that embarrassing. Nariko had a sudden though "What if there was more to read?". Despite her gut feeling not to read, Nariko went on and read exactly what Washu had seen earlier that day. She read all she could find until dinnertime. It was her stomach that got her to leave. It growled furiously until she finally got up and went to the table with the others.  
  
Sasami: Nariko, where's Kami? Her dinner is gonna get cold if she takes any longer.  
  
Nariko had a feeling that Kami wouldn't be eating dinner tonight, she never really talked to anyone or came to meals when she was upset.  
  
Nariko: Ummm well, she told me to tell you that she wasn't hungry tonight so she'd stay outside. Besides I need to tell you all something about Kami anyway.  
  
Washu looked suspiciously at Nariko, while Kionye gave Nariko a look of disgust.  
  
Tenchi: You know Nariko, it's really immature to talk about people behind their backs!  
  
Nariko: Well you see everyone, this isn't really like an "I hate her, she's a jerk" kind of thing. It's well, really about ……………her origin.  
  
Ryoko laughed at her partner.  
  
Ryoko: Since when do we use "big" words like origin Nariko?  
  
Nariko blushed.  
  
Nariko: That's what the files said…………  
  
Washu: Ah-ha! I knew you read it also! I knew you snuck into my lab Nariko!  
  
Nariko: Whoa Washu! Two things before you start accusing me! One- I read it on one of the space ship's computers. Two- you read it also?  
  
Washu: Well yeah, Sasami found it in your room, and she thought it was mine so I took a look at it.  
  
Ryoko: WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO GIVE US A CLUE ABOUT WHAT'S GOIN ON?!  
  
Washu: Now little Ryoko, I think some one needs to calm down!  
  
Ryoko: Oh shut up mo-………… Washu!  
  
Nariko: Anyway, what Washu and I have found out is who her parents are, and why she can't remember her past.  
  
Nariko proceeded to tell the story to them. Everyone listened; each listener growing more tense as the story went on.  
  
Nariko: So then he went on to describe how her powers worked. You know how she some how got tons of extra power and energy during our battles with him? Well, he didn't know how she got them either; she just kind of "acquired" them. He said they came from her crystal.  
  
Kami listened from outside in the hallway. She couldn't believe her ears. Nariko was telling them what she had read! She promised not to! Instead of charging in, she decided to stay and listen to what her friends had to say.  
  
Sasami: How could she do that? How could she kill all those innocent people?  
  
Washu: Sasami, you're a bit young to understand this but Kami, had no control over what she did, Tokihimo was physically forcing her to do his dirty work.  
  
Sasami: Tenchi, are you mad at Kami?  
  
Tenchi: No of course not!  
  
Sasami: Then I won't be upset either!  
  
Kami then came into the room, she had tears in her eyes but she looked madder then they had seen her in a long time.  
  
Kami: Nariko! You lied to me! You promised not to tell! Tell me, why'd you do that to me? Why'd you break your promise?  
  
Nariko: Oh Kami, don't have a cow! I felt it was important for them to know about this! Now just shut up and except the fact that they know and still want to be your friend!  
  
Ayeka: I'm not sure I want to trust her with my sister, so speak for your-  
  
Sasami: Shut up Ayeka! You only make things worse sometimes!  
  
Kami: I find that very hard to believe that you all still trust me! No one has ever trusted me after they found out! Besides, I know I don't trust you anymore Nariko!  
  
Suddenly Nariko was reminded of what Kami had said to Tokihimo the other day. "She's my friend and I tell her stuff like that! That's what people who trust each other do!" Kami's words rang out in her head and made her feel really guilty. She was able to shake off that guilt by telling herself that it was for the best.  
  
Nariko: Ya know what Kami? You can sulk and disagree with us all you want but nothing's gonna change! We don't care about what happened then!  
  
Kami: It's not that! You betrayed my trust! I've never been able to trust anyone and then I thought you were different but you're not! You're just like everybody else! That's what's wrong!  
  
Nariko: Ok Kami, you need to settle down now!  
  
Kami: No! I won't "settle down"!!  
  
Kami ran outside to the old space ship and began punching and kicking the side of it. She did this so she wouldn't end up beating up Nariko or anybody else for that matter.  
  
Nariko ran outside to where Kami was and Ryoko, Tenchi and everyone else followed. Kami looked at them with pure disgust as they walked towards her.  
  
Kami: Can you take a hint? Can't you tell I hate you and want to be left alone? Are you really that stupid?  
  
Nariko walked calmly up to Kami and slapped her.  
  
Nariko: Kami! Will you stop acting like such a bitch? I mean come on! None of us really care and so what if I betrayed your trust? You've betrayed millions of people's trust, right?  
  
That was it, Kami had officially snapped. She lit her sword and pointed it towards Nariko.  
  
Kami: You've been dying to get a fight out of me for weeks! Well now you've got it and you'll be sorry!  
  
Nariko had no choice but to fight so she grabbed her own sword and pointed it towards Kami. She hoped this wouldn't be a really bloody fight.  
  
Nariko: Kami, I don't see why we have to fight but if you're gonna challenge me, I might as well accept!  
  
The two girls lunged at each other. Kami moved to the right just before they met so Nariko would fall to the ground and Kami would be behind her. Nariko however, saw the trick coming and tripped Kami before she could move. Kami fell down and immediately flipped back up to her feet. Nariko then tried to get her off her feet again but Kami was too quick this time and she jumped up in the air and before she landed, she kicked Nariko very hard in the face. Nariko staggered back wards, clutching her face. Ryoko could see her friend was in trouble so as Kami charged at Nariko, Ryoko knocked Kami to the ground and lit up her own energy sword. Kami stood back up, unaware of whom had knocked her over. As she got ready to ambush Nariko again, Ryoko leaped at her from behind. She stabbed Kami right in the shoulder and Kami cried out in pain.  
  
Kami: What the- Ryoko…….so you're against me to? Oh well, your loss!  
  
Kami conjured her shield and began throwing energy blasts and Ryoko. Ryoko flew in the air and successfully dodged many of them but as one was heading for her head, she tried to dodge another and got hit. She fell to the ground and got ready to fight Kami again. Nariko put her hand on Ryoko shoulder.  
  
Nariko: Thanks for holding her off but this is my battle and I've got to do this.  
  
She pushed past Ryoko and re-lit her sword.  
  
Kami: Oh-no! Nariko is gonna attack me! Whatever shall I do?  
  
Nariko: Cut the crap Kami, besides even if you had the chance to kill me…………you wouldn't do it! I know you, your guilty feelings would gain control and you'd never be able to do it! You told me how much you hated killing, so why are you fighting me now?  
  
The whole time Nariko had been talking, Kami was powering up a ball of energy.  
  
Sasami: Kami, please stop this! If you are my friend, you won't fight with Nariko anymore.  
  
As Sasami said this, Kami had gotten ready to launch her attack at Nariko but Sasami had distracted her and she accidentally released it at Sasami. Just before it hit her, Ayeka got in front of her little sister and formed her protective shield around them and saved them from the attack. Kami, as well as everyone else stood in awe; Kami had cared a lot about Sasami because she was the first person to fully trust her. No one understood why she attacked her. Ayeka hugged her sister tightly as Tenchi, Kionye, and Mihoshi and Washu came over to see if Sasami was all right. Nariko seethed with rage as she turned on Kami.  
  
Nariko: As if attacking Ryoko and me isn't bad enough, you have to go and hurt Sasami?  
  
Kami: I….I didn't……….I wasn't……….  
  
Nariko: You what? Didn't mean to? I don't think so! Now you'll pay for that!  
  
Then, with out warning Nariko lunged out at Kami and punched her jaw. She tripped her legs and flipped her to the ground. She kicked Kami in the stomach and stood there over her, still filled with adrenaline and rage.  
  
Nariko: Have you had enough? Do I need to beat you ass anymore to get this through to you?  
  
Kami lay on the ground, completely amazed at Nariko's actions. She very well could have gotten up and fought Nariko but instead, she simply got up and walked toward he house. Nariko stared after her. Even though she had beaten Kami badly it wasn't enough for her, she had attacked Sasami, who was completely innocent! She picked up a rock and threw it at Kami. It hit her shoulder but she ignored it and continued towards the house. Nariko was infuriated that she'd just get up and act as though nothing had happened so she blasted Kami in the back. Kami fell to her knees and then lay face down in the grass. Nariko was now calm enough not to fight anymore and walked over to the half conscious Kami. She picked her up and helped her upstairs to her room.  
  
Nariko: We're your friends and there is nothing you can do to prevent it!  
  
She laid Kami on her bed and covered her up and then left. As she shut the door she distinctly heard Kami mumble "Thank You………for being there."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……… 


End file.
